mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashad Evans vs. Thiago Silva
The fight was between the two fighters who had previously been undefeated and now had only one loss -- to Lyoto Machida. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Evans pushed forward and they clinched. Not much going on, battling for under and overhooks. Evans looked for the double-leg and he dumped Thiago on his ass, Thiago got right back up to the clinch, Evans put him down into side control though. Evans mounted after a moment. Thiago got to half-guard and spun up to the clinch and landed a knee to the body. Not much going on. Thiago landed a knee to the body. Evans landed a good shot inside and another and they broke. Evans showing good head movement to avoid. They clinched, Thiago landed a knee and Evans got the takedown into side control. Thiago rolled and turtled up and stood to the clinch. They broke and Thiago was taking deep breaths. Evans showing head movement as they circled. Silva landed an inside leg kick. Another inside leg kick. Evans still showing good head movement and throwing Silva off. More circling in close. Silva blocked a combination and ate a right hand and they clinched. Silva landed a knee to the body. Evans broke with a good elbow and landed a combination hard to the body and got the takedown and put Silva on his ass, Silva stood to the clinch breathing hard. The crowd chanted 'Thiago'. Silva broke with a missed combination. Evans blocked a headkick and the first round ended. The second round began. Some circling. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Evans pushed forward with a missed combination and they clinched. Evans landed a nice uppercut inside. Silva landed a pair of good quick shots inside and a good short knee inside. Silva broke with a missed uppercut. Silva landed an inside leg kick. Silva landed a leg kick and Evans got the takedown into half-guard. Silva rolled for an armbar, Evans stood to the clinch and landed a right hand and another and got the takedown and put Silva on his ass against the fence. Silva looked very frustrated. Not much was going on here. Silva rolled and stood and broke away. They circled, Silva dropped his hands and beckoned for Evans to bring it on. Some circling. Silva avoided a takedown and they circled. Evans came for the takedown, Silva defended to the clinch. Silva landed a pair of knees to the leg and another knee. Silva defended another trip and broke with a good right hand. Some circling. Silva landed another good right hand. Evans landed a jab. Silva landed a body kick. Evans came for the takedown and put Silva on his ass by the cage. Silva was breathing hard. He talked to his corner. Silva stood to the clinch. Not much going on for the last twenty seconds, and the second round ended. The third round began. Silva landed an inside leg kick. They clinched, Silva defended a takedown, stuffed it back to the clinch and landed a body shot. Boos coming. Silva broke with a missed combo. Evans came for the takedown and dumped Silva down and tried to take the back and Silva stood to the clinch. Silva broke with a knee, walking away and taking a breath. Evans circling away with his hands low. Circling. Silva stalking him and landed an inside leg kick. Circling some more. Silva clapped his hands and motioned for the crowd to cheer to give him energy. Silva landed a hard body kick and ate a counter right. Silva had his hands down bouncing around and sticking his chin out, hands all the way down and bouncing. Bouncing around with his hands low. He dodged a right hand and ducked around with his hands down. Silva landed a big right hand and rocked Evans and he went down and turtled up. Evans stood to the clinch and Silva broke with an uppercut and landed a right hand and uppercut and they clinched and Silva landed a nice knee and he broke with another good uppercut and a right hook in close. They clinched and Silva broke with a good knee and an uppercut. Silva still showboating and he slapped the ears and missed an uppercut and they circled otu. Silva had his hands on his waist grinning. Chin out. Walking away. Just walking. Silva landed a left hook. Evans came for the takedown, Silva defended to the clinch. Silva breathing deep as the crowd booed. Thirty seconds left. Not much going on. Evans looked for a double-leg, Silva defending, not much else. They broke at the bell as the third round came to an end. Rashad Evans got the win by unanimous decision and they hugged.